Mamori's Bad Habit
by Lil bits Honey
Summary: Mamori yang kita tahu adalah Mamori yang memiliki sisi malaikat. Namun dibalik sifat malaikatnya itu Ia juga menyimpan kebiasaan buruk. Nah, bagaimana jika kebiasaan buruknya itu diketahui oleh sang iblis Hiruma Yoichi?


Hai hai hai, saya BlondieFrankenstein ini adalah fic kedua saya karena saya dulu pernah upload fic di fandom onepiece kemudian saya hapus. Saya sebenarnya lagi buat fic HiruMamo dalam rating T namun entah apa yang terlintas dalam pikiran saya dan akhirnya fic ini dapat selesai.

Beberapa fanfic di fandom eyeshield ini sudah saya baca, saya belum melihat adanya kesamaan cerita dengan fic saya jadi saya memberanikan diri mengupload fic ini. Jadi bila ada kesamaan pemikiran dan alur cerita saya mohon maaf yang sebesar – besarnya.

Berhubung saya yang tergolong baru dalam menjadi seorang author saya butuh bimbingan para senpai - senpai baik hati, review, kritik saran, dan saya akan mencoba menerima flame – flame dari para readers.

Oke tanpa perlu banyak basa basi lagi kita langsung mulai saja, eyeshield bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjam para tokohnya saja. Eyeshield milik Riichiro Inigaki dan Yusuke Murata.

Summary : Mamori yang kita tahu adalah Mamori yang memiliki sisi malaikat. Namun dibalik sifat malaikatnya itu Ia juga menyimpan kebiasaan buruk. Nah, bagaimana jika kebiasaan buruknya itu diketahui oleh sang iblis Hiruma Yoichi?

"Ahhh... terus sayang.. " desah perempuan bersurai auburn itu.

"Ahh~ kau memang hebat sayang.."

"Terusss lakukan. Ahhh... lebih cepat lagi sayangku.."

Apa-apaan ini? Dasar manajer sialan dia malah asik mastrubasi. Keh, ini bisa kugunakan dalam buku ancaman, sebaiknya aku rekam ini.

"Hiruma-kun. Ahhh.. Aku tidak tahan lagi.. uhhh Hiruma aku mau keluar.

Manajer bodoh itu mastrubasi dengan menyebut namaku? Cih, tunggu saja besok.

Keesokan harinya. Mamori berangkat ke sekolah dengan senang, tanpa beban apapun, seakan tidak ada masalah yang terjadi dalam hidupnya, seakan tidak ada satupun masalah yang akan datang menghampirinya. Disisi lain, Hiruma juga sangat senang, setan itu baru saja mendapatkan tangkapan luar biasa tanpa memasang umpan sekalipun.

"Kekeke ini akan jadi hari yang menarik."

Tepat pukul 15.00 bel panjang tanda sekolah berakhir berbunyi dengan nyaring. Guru-guru segera mengakhiri ocehan mereka dan menutup kelas. Setelah guru keluar dari ruang kelas para murid pun segera berhamburan mengekor. Kebanyakan dari para murid segera pulang menuju rumah mereka, ada juga yang tidak. Ada yang menuju minimarket, kafe, game center, warnet, toko buku dan masih banyak lagi. Ada juga murid yang disibukan dengan kegiatan non akademik yang dilakukan setelah sepulang sekolah. Latihan. Ya itulah salah satu kegiatan non akademik setelah sepulang sekolah.

Walaupun hari sudah sore dan mereka sudah lelah menerima materi dan mengikuti pelajaran namun mereka harus tetap mengikuti latihan tak peduli kalau itu akan menuntunmu menuju nafas terakhirmu.

Seperti biasa, setiap hari mereka melakukan latihan, walaupun pertandingan selanjutnya masih jauh. Mereka paham, mereka bukanlah apa-apa tanpa latihan. Mereka tahu bahwa ketekunan akan membuahkan hasil, ketekunan dapat mengalahkan bakat, itulah salah satunya. Mereka tetap semangat dalam menjalani program latihan neraka yang diberikan oleh kapten sekaligus _quaterback_ dan sekaligus setan deimon.

Perlahan-lahan namun pasti, matahari mulai bergerak ke ujung barat, kembali ke peraduannya. Saat itu juga, latihan neraka tim deimon berakhir, tepat disaat matahari menghilang di langit bumi sebagai penerang umat.

Para udang-udang devil bats ehem, maksudnya pemain devil bats langsung saja menuju ruang club untuk berganti baju dan segera pulang ke rumah untuk beristirahat ria.

"Latihan hari ini sangat melelahkan MAX!" ucap Monta kong.

"Fugoo." Pria berhidung badut menjawab ucapan monyet itu.

"Sampai rumah aku akan memakan dua mangkok sukiyaki. Ah tidak aku akan memakan tiga. Mungkin aku bisa makan lebih, kalau begitu aku akan makan lima mangkok sukiyaki." Ucap _lineman_ terkuat milik deimon dengan mata yang berbinar penuh dengan cahaya.

"Fugooo." Kedua tangan Komusubi mengepal erat disertai keluarnya uap-uap yang keluar dari hidung bulatnya. "Baiklah. Aku juga akan mengikuti master."

"Ahaaa haa. Baiklah, karena aku manusia yang spesial tanpa rasa lelah aku akan pulang kerumah dengan putaranku yang indah." Perkataan dari pemuda bodoh berambut pirang.

"Baka aniki." Umpat Suzuna yang saat itu sudah muncul kerutan di dahinya. "Ja ne. Minna aku akan pulang bersama kakakku yang bodoh." Ucap Suzuna sambil mengejar Taki dengan _rollerblade_ yang selalu dipakainya.

"Ahaaa ha jangan begitu, My sister." Balas Taki dengan posisi yang masih berputar-putar layaknya gasing.

Sena yang mendengar teman-temannya yang sungguh unik hanya bisa tersenyum heran.

Mamori sang manajer masih sibuk melakukan tugasnya, membersihkan, merapikan, dan menata ruangan.

"Are, laptop Hiruma masih ada, tapi dimana dia sekarang?" Tanya sang manajer celingukan.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang klub terbuka dengan kerasnya hingga membuat Mamori tersentak. Munculah sosok yang dicari oleh manajer, setan berambut kuning.

Mamori menatap Hiruma yang tadi membuka pintu dengan dobrakan yang keras. "Mou, Hiruma-kun tak bisakah kau membuka pintu dengan pelan?" Bentak Mamori. Namun nihil, tak ada jawaban dari setan itu. Setelah tak ada jawaban dari lawan bicaranya Mamori kembali dengan pekerjaan sebelumnya agar cepat pulang.

Hiruma masuk dengan tatapan membunuh seperti biasa. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang klub, dan menutup _sliding door_.

Cklek*

Bunyi pintu yang terkunci membuat Mamori menghentikan gerakan menyapu. Kaki atletis milik Hiruma dilangkahkan mendekati satu-satunya manusia di ruangan ini. Satu langkah maju Hiruma dibalas dengan satu langkah mundur Mamori hingga akhirnya kaki Mamori merasakan ada benda yang keras dan tak bisa untuk disingkirkan. Sekarang Mamori sudah berada dipojok ruangan.

"Hiruma-kun, apa yang kau lakukk..." kata-katanya diputus, dengan pendaratan bibir Hiruma di bibir Mamori. Mamori terkaget atas tindakan tiba-tiba Hiruma. Ia mencoba mengelak, tangan mungilnya mencoba mendorong badan si _quaterback_. Hiruma sudah memperkirakan hal itu, cepat saja tangan Mamori dapat dihentikan dan diangkat menuju tembok di belakang badan Mamori.

Walaupun sangat _shock_ pada awalnya, perlahan Mamori mulai menikmatinya. Perubahan suasana hati Mamori dengan mudah terbaca oleh Hiruma, perlahan tangan iblis mulai melonggarkan cengkramannya pada tangan malaikat itu.

Setelah cukup lama beradu bibir dan lidah mereka memutuskan untuk berhenti sementara mengambil udara yang kala itu telah berubah menjadi panas.

"Kekekeke, kau menikmatinya manajer sialan." Senyuman iblis yang sudah tak dapat dibendung lagi akhirnya terukir di rupa Hiruma.

Wajah Mamori berubah menjadi sangat-sangat merah setelah ciuman pertamanya direbut oleh Hiruma dan ditambah dengan perkataan yang barusan dilontarkan pemuda di depannya. "Mou, apa maksudmu Hiruma-kun?"

"Kekeke, kau menginginkan diriku bukan?" Timpal Hiruma seraya mengeluarkan iPhonenya.

"Mengapa kau sungguh percaya diri?" Tantang Mamori dengan suara kesalnya.

"Kekeeke" hanya cengiran dan tawa penuh kemenangan Hiruma.

 _"Ahhh... terus sayang.. Ahh~ kau memang hebat sayang.."_

 _"Terusss lakukan. Ahhh.."_

 _"Hiruma-kun. Ahhh.. Aku tidak tahan lagi.. uhhh Hiruma aku mau keluar."_

Rasa malu Mamori tak dapat dibendung lagi. Ia menundukan wajahnya yang tertangkap basah melakukan mastrubasi atas nama Hiruma.

"Kekeke. Kau menginginkannya bukan? Kalau begitu ayo kita lakukan." Bisik Hiruma di telinga kanan Mamori.

Kaget, malu, dan mau itulah yang tengah dirasakan Mamori saat ini. Ia menegakkan pandangannya menatap lekat iris _blue saphire_ Hiruma.

 _"Ya. Kau benar Hiruma, Kau benar. Aku sungguh, sungguh menginginkanmu."_ Akhirnya pertahanan Mamori roboh, setelah apa yang dilakukan Hiruma padanya barusan. Bahkan saat ini sang malaikat pun tidak peduli siapa dirinya sebenarnya. Saat ini ia hanya ingin bahwa setan itu menjadi miliknya. Ia sangat ingin bersatu dengan tubuh setan itu.

Tanpa ragu, Mamori segera menyerang bibir Hiruma. Sang iblis sedikit tersentak namun langsung mampu membalas serangan manajernya. Tangan Hiruma bergerak liar di pantat Mamori, meremas-remas dengan penuh nafsu.

Setelah cukup puas bermain dengan bibir Mamori, Hiruma segera berpindah ke bagian leher menjilatinya dan menciuminya. Untuk meredakan rasa yang tengah dialami Mamori, ia berpegang pada kepala belakang Hiruma.

"Emmmtth.." suara erangan terdengar di telinga _elf_ milik Hiruma. Padahal saat itu Mamori sudah berupaya keras memendam suaranya karena malu dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Namun permainan lidah di lehernya dan permainan tangan di pantatnya lebih kuat.

"Terusss Mamori. Berteriaklah untukku, sebut namaku. Aku akan memberikan yang kau inginkan." Bisik Hiruma di telinga kanan Mamori. Sontak membuat Mamori tambah malu, wajahnya terasa sangat panas.

Hiruma bukanlah orang bodoh yang tidak peka terhadap orang lain. Hiruma mampu memperkirakan titik sensitif Mamori, lidahnya ia gerakan untuk bermain di daun telinga indah Mamori. Lidah Hiruma bergerak kekanan dan kekiri tak ada bagian yang terlewati di daun telinga Mamori. "Kyaaaahh. Hiruma-kun..."

Kini tangan Hiruma berpindah menuju ke dua gunung kembar yang saat ini tepat berada di depan Hiruma. Tanpa ragu lagi, tangan yang biasa digunakan Hiruma untuk memegang bola sekarang digunakan untuk memegang harta milik Mamori. Segera Hiruma meremas kedua payudara Mamori. "Eeemmhhh." Rintih Mamori sembari mengangkat wajahnya.

Dengan pasti Hiruma melepas kancing kemeja Mamori satu-persatu. Setelah kancing seragam terbuka semua dan baju telah terlepas dari badan Mamori, Hiruma segera membuang baju Mamori dengan asal. Kini hanya tinggal bra hitam yang melekat menutupi sepasang payudaranya.

"Kekeke, ini sungguh indah" tangan Hiruma pergi ke punggung Mamori. Hanya dengan satu gerakan saja sudah mampu melepas bra yang menutupi payudara Mamori dan lagi-lagi membuangnya dengan asal. "Tapi sekarang jauhhh lebih indah kekeke"

"Hiruma-kun..." panggil Mamori tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya.

"Hn?" Jawab Hiruma singkat.

Hening, Mamori cukup malu untuk melanjutkan bicaranya.

"Kau mau sudahi ini?" Dengan cepat Hiruma angkat bicara. Iris mata mereka saling bertemu, namun saat mata mereka bertatapan, tak ada kata ragu dalam mata Mamori.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Hiruma lagi. Sekarang hanya gelengan kepala sebagai sinyal tidak mau menghentikan aktivitas ini.

"Kekeke bagus"

Langsung saja Hiruma bermain dengan payudara Mamori tanpa ada halangan yang menutupinya lagi. Hiruma memendamkan wajahnya di payudara kanan Mamori, lidahnya bergerak-gerak diatas puting susu Mamori dan tangan kirinya sedang meremas-remas payudara kiri dengan sesekali memilin puting Mamori. "Aahhhh... Hiruma-kun.. uhhhh, mmhhhh" permainan Hiruma diatas tubuh Mamori membuatnya tambah merasakan kenikmatan yang tiada duanya, mengingat ini adalah pertama kalinya tubuh Mamori terjamah oleh orang lain.

Lidah Hiruma bergantian menjilati puting Mamori, kanan dan kiri. Tak hanya menjilati terkadang Hiruma juga sedikit menyedot puting pink Mamori layaknya bayi yang menyusui.

"Hiruma-kuhhhnn.. eenmhhh, ahhh" mata Mamori tertutup menahan rasa nikmat yang saat ini diberikan Hiruma. "Kau ahhh... suuugguuuhh hebat eenmhh uuuh Hirumaahh."

Kini Hiruma mengangkat tubuh Mamori dan menidurkannya di meja yang biasanya digunakan untuk mengatur strategi. Tanpa aba-aba maupun persetujuan dari Mamori, Hiruma langsung melepas rok hijau seragam SMA Deimon. Dan sekarang, paha putih mulus dan terawat Mamori sangat jelas dimata Hiruma, dirabanya perlahan kedua paha itu. "Uhhh, itu sungguh geli Hiruma."

Bibir Hiruma menciumi paha Mamori disetiap sentinya tanpa mempedulikan geliatan di tubuh Mamori. Akhirnya sampai juga Hiruma di pangkal paha Mamori, masih ada kain tipis yang menutup segitiga emas itu.

Penasaran akan sensasi dan rasa dari segitiga emas, Hiruma pun melepas celana dalam Mamori. Seorang gadis yang tengah telanjang bulat sekarang berada tepat di depan matanya. Mamori telanjang bulat dengan wajahnya yang sangat merah dan sangat bernafsu ditambah dengan nafas Mamori yang tidak teratur makin membuat Hiruma jr mengeras berpuluh-puluh kali lipat.

Hiruma kembali melanjutkan bermain dengan tubuh Mamori tanpa memperdulikan rasa sakit akibat kepunyaan Hiruma yang semakin mengeras.

Paha Mamori langsung direnggangkan, agar Hiruma dapat melihat dengan jelas vagina milik Mamori. Nafsu setan itu tak dapat dibendung lagi, segera ia menjilati klitoris Mamori yang sudah sangat basah saat itu.

"Aaaahhhh" punggung Mamori terangkat seirama dengan permainan Hiruma di pangkal pahanya. Jari tengah Hiruma dimasukan ke kemaluan yang masih tersegel milik Mamori dan kemudian bergerak maju mundur di vaginanya. "Eehhmm aaahhh... uuhhhmm" mata Mamori terpejam saat mengeluarkan bunyi rintihan-rintihan itu. Tangannya tetap menjambak rambut _spiky_ Hiruma untuk sedikit meredam rasa nikmat.

Desahan Mamori semakin membuat Hiruma terangsang. Hiruma kembali mencium bibir Mamori dengan ganas. Bukan lagi rasa _mint_ dari bibir Hiruma, namun rasanya aneh. Ini adalah rasa baru bagi Mamori, ya cairan vaginanya sendiri.

Tangan Hiruma masih mengocok vagina Mamori, bergerak keluar masuk dengan cepat. Mamori menggeliat keenakan disertai rintihan yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Aaaahh, sayangkuuu.. terrrr uuuussshh."

Mulut Hiruma berpindah menuju puting Mamori. Lidahnya berputar-putar di atas puting pink Mamori yang saat ini dalam posisi yang sangat keras. Sesekali menyedotnya dengan penuh nafsu. Membuat Mamori makin keenakan. "Eeeemmnhh... uuhhh Hirumaaahhh, aaah eeemmhh." Cengkraman Mamori di rambut Hiruma makin keras saat Mamori hendak mencapai klimaks nya. "Aaahhh Hirumaa-kunn aku... eemmhhh mau keluaarr sayaaang.. ahh" mendengar itu Hiruma makin mempercepat gerakan tangannya dan memperkuat gerakan menyedotnya.

"Aaaaaghhhhh.. aku sudah keluar Hirumaaah." Setelah mendengar hal itu Hiruma menghentikan gerakan tangan dan bibirnya. Badan Mamori yang semula menegang kini lemas di atas meja strategi Deimon. Badan Mamori sungguh basah penuh keringat, keringat mereka berdua tentunya.

"Tunjukan milikmu, Hiruma-kun?" Pinta Mamori yang masih terkulai lemas.

"Katakan lebih keras." Goda Hiruma tepat di telinga Mamori.

"Tunjukan milikmu, Hiruma-kun?" Dengan nada yang lebih keras.

"Cih, bagaimana jika aku tidak mau?" Tantang Hiruma kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Mamori. Mamori yang melihat Hiruma hendak pergi darinya langsung bangun dari meja dan meraih tangan Hiruma. Sekarang Hiruma tersenyum penuh dengan kemenangan, atas tindakan Mamori.

"Kekekee kau perempuan nakal yang sungguh berguna." Hiruma langsung melepas kancing-kancing bajunya dan langsung membuang seragam putih itu.

Badan Hiruma yang tergolong kurus membuat otot-ototnya terlihat sangat menawan. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah, batin Mamori. Otot lengan yang sangat jelas terbentuk, akibat latihan lempar tangkap bola. Dada bidang yang sangat kokoh, dan yang terakhir perut _sixpack_ Hiruma yang berbentuk layaknya roti sobek.

 _Cepatlah Hiruma-kun_ , ucap Mamori menggebu namun tak berani ia ungkapkan.

Akhirnya kedua insan yang tengah di penuhi hawa nafsu itu telanjang bulat. Terlihat dengan jelas di mata Mamori, Hiruma jr berdiri dengan tegak dan terlihat _uhhhh_ sangat indah.

Sekarang Hiruma duduk santai di sofa coklat milik Deimon, membuka kedua pahanya lebar dan membiarkan Mamori bermain dengan penis Hiruma.

Dimulai dengan permainan lidah Mamori diatas uretra yang agak basah dan sedikit agak lengket. Lidah Mamori yang bergerak layaknya cacing yang menggeliat. Kemudian di ciumi, senti demi senti mulai dari uretra hingga bola zakar Hiruma.

Disaat sudah sampai pada testis Hiruma, tangan Mamori mengocok batang penis Hiruma. Tiap jilatan pada testis Hiruma semakin keras pula penis Hiruma. Setelah cukup lama Mamori akhirnya mengulum penis tegak itu, mengulum hingga mencapai dasar tenggorokannya dan menyedotnya naik, seperti itu terus hingga Mamori tak kuasa menahan nafsunya dan menghentikan gerakannya.

"Kekeke apa kau lihat-lihat?" Goda Hiruma yang saat ini masih duduk di sofa dan Mamori masih di bawah nya. "Kau menginginkan penisku masuk ke dalam vaginamu?"

Hanya anggukan sebagai jawaban _iya_ dari Mamori.

Mamori diangkat dan ditidurkan di sofa itu, paha gadis itu dibukanya lebar-lebar dan terlihat bahwa klitoris Mamori membengkak lebih besar dan vaginanya sedikit berkedut "Kau siap?" Tanya Hiruma.

"Lakukanlah Hiruma-kun." Pinta Mamori.

Pinggul Hiruma maju mendekati badan Mamori, hingga kepala penisnya mencapai bibir kemaluan Mamori dan digosok-gosokan sebentar. Badan Mamori sedikit menegang saat kemaluannya mulai bersentuhan dengan kemaluan Hiruma. Tangan Mamori dilingkarkan pada leher Hiruma.

blessss*

"Aaaaaghhhh" teriak Mamori mengerang. Penis Hiruma merasakan bahwa ia baru saja menyobek sesuatu, Hiruma tersentak dan menghentikan gerakan menggalinya.

"Kau masih perawan?" Tanya Hiruma kaget.

Lagi-lagi Mamori hanya mengangguk, tangannya mengelus pipi Hiruma menyeka bulir-bulir keringat yang mengucur deras. "Tak apa Hiruma-kun, lakukanlah." Pinta Mamori yang keperawanannya baru saja diambil Hiruma kemudian mengecup mesra bibir setan itu untuk lebih meyakinkan Hiruma.

Hiruma menghembuskan nafas panjang "Baiklah, lingkarkan kakimu di pinggangku." Perintah Hiruma lembut, kemudian melanjutkan gerakan keluar masuk di liang kewanitaan Mamori. Desahan demi desahan terus keluar dari bibir tipis Mamori.

"Aaahhhh Hirumaaa kuhhnnn... eemmhh... aahhh" gerakan mereka semakin ganas cepat dan dalam.

"Hirumaaa kuunnn.. aahhh aku mau keluaaar aaahhh.." dan mendadak lobang itu sungguh sangat becek akibat cairan klimaks Mamori. Hiruma masih tetap menggenjotnya walaupun Mamori masih lemas, tak lama setelah itu Hiruma yang hendak mencapai klimaksnya mencabut penisnya. Penis yang tengah ereksi dengan kerasnya langsung diarahkan ke mulut Mamori tiba-tiba cairan hangat Hiruma menyembur di mulut Mamori.

"Telan!" Perintah Hiruma dan akhirnya Hiruma menjatuhkan dirinya di samping tubuh wanita yang baru saja diperawaninya itu. Tangannya dilingkarkan pada pinggang ramping Mamori dan bibir Hiruma mencium punggung Mamori.

Kegiatan yang sangat lama, memakan waktu hampir dua jam dan sekarang jam sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan malam.

"kekeke, bagaimana kalau orang lain tau dengan dirimu yang sebenarnya ini?" Kemudian Mamori membalikan badannya menghadap Hiruma.

"Kau tidak akan berani untuk mengatakannya." Seraya memeluk tubuh penuh otot Hiruma.

"Cih, kau sangat percaya diri." Jawab Hiruma kesal seraya bangkit dari posisi tidurnya saat ini dan memakai seragam yang sudah amat basah akibat keringatnya tadi. "Ayo kita makan." Ajak Hiruma.

Mereka berjalan menuju rumah makan langganan tim deimon, Minotaur Yakiniku. Jalanan sudah sepi, mengingat ini sudah cukup malam bagi orang-orang yang telah beraktivitas sejak pagi hari. Di jalanan yang sepi tangan Hiruma merangkul pinggang Mamori saat berjalan bersama, Mamori pun kaget atas perbuatan setan itu. "Hiruma-kun, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Bukannya kau yang menginginkannya?" dengan gaya merendahkan orang lain yang khas sambil mengeluarkan senyuman liciknya. Hal yang tak terduga pun terjadi di jalanan yang memang sedikit agak gelap itu, Hiruma menundukan wajahnya dengan matanya yang terpejam dan membelai pipi Mamori kemudian Hiruma mencium mesra Mamori layaknya seorang kekasih.

Yaa ya ya saya tau ini fic yg sangat gaje dengan ending yg sangat payah

Jadi saya mohon dengan segala kerendahan hati sy meminta tolong pada para pembaca utk memberi reviewnya. :D


End file.
